<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Agent - COMMISSION by Commissions by Eonneo (Eonneo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959431">Double Agent - COMMISSION</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonneo/pseuds/Commissions%20by%20Eonneo'>Commissions by Eonneo (Eonneo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfic, Feet, Interrogation, M/M, Rope Bondage, Tickle torture, Underarm Tickling, commission, feet tickling, naruto - Freeform, tickle, tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:09:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonneo/pseuds/Commissions%20by%20Eonneo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Sasuke Uchiha is working undercover for the Akatsuki. He has a few more secrets, than that, however.</p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deidara/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Agent - COMMISSION</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div>
  <p>Commission! One of my most ambitious yet. This may be updated, but I was very satisfied with this so far - as is the commissioner - so I figured I'd post it.</p>
  <p>It needs maybe one or two more good read-throughs, but I'll get there.</p>
  <p>Thanks!</p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the city of Konoha, life seemed simple, and the community did their best to get along. Underneath the surface of this fact, though, existed a crime syndicate known as Akatsuki. Most petty crimes, from theft to fraud, belong to this organization. Anything for some quick money.<br/>
Sasuke Uchiha was an important member, though. He had taken the lead on many of the organization's endeavors, using his intelligence to bring the gang out of wasted time. The group had grown to respect him, even if they didn't know the damning truth that he was an undercover cop, hoping to infiltrate the gang to the core.<br/>
Sasuke's charm didn't work on another prolific member of the group, Diedara. Before Sasuke had slid his way into the ranks, Diedara was the top member of the gang. He was respected, desired by the females in the group and carefully planned every action they made. Even so, with the hard work he had put into the gang, Sasuke had risen. He had undermined everything Diedara did, and it seemed he did it with ease. Each day they worked together, Diedara's hostility for the bastard grew.<br/>
On a foggy evening in the village, the gang had taken a female hostage named Karin from a local family, hoping to hold her ransom. The family was supposedly well off, at least that's what Diedara had gathered in his profiling of them, and he intended to take what he could from that. He had the hostage in a room on her own. He tried to keep her in overall good condition and healthy so she didn't perish before her family paid up.<br/>
Sasuke rested outside the window of Karin's room, the night getting heavy. He looked in, and saw her sitting barefoot on her bed, and had to admit to himself that he found her feet very attractive. He stood there, staring, and began to fantasize about touching and smelling them, wishing to take big inhales of her toes and heels. The fantasies switched between that and him wondering more what her shoes and socks would also smell like.<br/>
He shook his desires and stepped away from the window, knowing that if he were caught snooping around, the gang wouldn't live it down. He knew Diedara was against him and didn't want to give him any fuel for their rivalry. The less the gang challenge Sasuke, the easier his mission would be. </p><p>	A young girl by the name of Sakura was snooping on the outskirts of the Akatsuki's hideout in the mist of the night, glancing around to see if anyone stood guard. She imagined that even if they did have someone standing guard, she wouldn't have seen them. If the gang were any good at what they did, that is.<br/>
At the end of the fence line was a small, ragged hole at the bottom, the metal long rusted. She crouched down and crawled on her belly under it, padding into the lair of the Akatsuki. She hesitated once inside, taking in her surroundings with eagerness. Nothing, and nobody. She had a chance to do what she needed.<br/>
In front of her was a small building, and she saw a window with faint light glowing at its edge. Quietly, she sneaked over to it, her feet quiet on the dirt. She shivered a bit, the night cold, but continued until she was right under the window. Her face slid to the edge and she glanced in, her eyes adjusting to the light. It was just an individual member of the gang, resting at their desk, writing something. Sakura knew she wanted that journal, whether it be relating to the gang as a whole or just for the individual. She wanted anything and everything she could get on them.<br/>
“Who the Hell are you?”<br/>
Sakura jumped, slightly, and turned to see two males standing behind her. One didn't hesitate to grab her as she turned to run, shoving her against the building. She yelped, and tried to fight, but the man was far too large. She should've known better than to come into the camp late at night.<br/>
The member that had been in the window came to it and opened it, asking what was going on and if they needed help. They didn't, as Sakura was far too small, and she was carried off into the heart of the Akatsuki's camp with shame, fearing her fate.</p><p> </p><p>	It had been a few weeks since the last hostage. The family paid up the ransom, and the gang was again running low on funds. Diedara and Sasuke both were individually planning the gang's next heist, when to their luck, a young girl was found snooping around the outskirts of their facility. She was immediately captured and was placed in a holding room, where some of the members fought against her to tie her up from the ceiling. Placing a cloth blindfold over her eyes, they left the room to discuss what they'd do with her.<br/>
The Akatsuki's mid boss, Sasori, came to Sasuke and Diedara and told them both he wanted them to figure out who she worked for and what she was doing. They both didn't like the idea of working together, but agreed, having no desire to fight the midboss on his instructions. So they both went into the room where she was restrained.<br/>
Sasuke's mouth nearly dropped as he walked into the room and saw the woman that was captured. He kept his composure, of course, giving nobody reason to suspect him of anything, but he couldn't take his eyes off her as a large light shone directly. Ropes strung her arms up overhead of her, the curves of her body prominent, down to her hanging legs. It was a beautiful sight to Sasuke. With hungry eyes, he focused on her outfit.<br/>
She was dressed in dark colored shorts, showing off her pale, long legs, and a denim jacket. What Sasuke noticed most was that the girl wore white sneakers, more than likely a fancy brand such as Adidas, that Sasuke, when he could, stared at, letting his fantasies grow. Underneath were pink socks, and he wanted nothing more than to put his nose to them and sniff them, touch them. The thoughts of their smell filled him. Would they be floral? Did she wash her feet, using scrubs and other wonderful products? Or did she do little, and their scent would be bitter and strong? He wanted to know.<br/>
“So, who are you?” Diedara questioned, eyes sharp on the girl, dragging Sasuke from his fantasies.<br/>
“I'm just Sakura,” she stuttered.<br/>
“Who do you work for?” Diedara asked dryly.<br/>
“I'm just a reporter trying to learn.”<br/>
Diedara wasn't satisfied with this answer.<br/>
“I don't believe that. You work for someone against us, I think.”<br/>
She swore again she didn't know anything, and just wanted to get a good news story on them. Diedara again was unhappy with this answer, and slowly paced up to her.<br/>
“I'm not going to waste my entire night asking you questions. Tell me who you work for,” he began, placing a hand on her side, “or I'll make you talk.”<br/>
Seeing Diedara take advantage of a restrained woman pissed Sasuke off.<br/>
“Diedara, don't do that,” he coldly demanded.<br/>
“I was here before you, Sasuke. Don't tell me what to do,” he replied, without even looking at him, his eyes focused hungrily on Sakura.<br/>
This infuriated Sasuke more, and with a few steps, he was by Diedara, placing a swift punch to his cheek. Diedara fell to the ground with a painful thud, shocked for a moment. He lifted himself up on his elbow, rubbing his face.<br/>
“What the Hell was that for?!” he hissed.<br/>
“You're disgusting to take advantage of a helpless woman.”<br/>
“Helpless?! She's a spy!” Diedara shouted.<br/>
“It doesn't mean you take advantage of her. No wonder you're a joke to this gang.”<br/>
Diedara's blood boiled, but he said nothing further. He knew Sasuke would win if they fought, as he was younger and in better shape.<br/>
“Alright, then you interrogate her,” Diedara spat.<br/>
Sasuke didn't reply, looking back at the girl. She had wide eyes looking at the two of them. He was under pressure from Diedara now. Sasuke wasn't going to hurt the girl, but he had to find a way to try and make her talk.<br/>
He found himself thinking back to her feet, and the smell and taste, and had an idea to fulfill some of his urges and get the job done. So he stepped up to Sakura and nodded.<br/>
“I'll ask you once before I take action. Who do you work for?”<br/>
“Nobody!” she pleaded.<br/>
Sasuke sighed as if he were frustrated, but he knew that would be the answer. At first, he hesitated greatly, unsure if his next action really needed to happen. Sensing his desire, he stood there, thinking hard. Diedara's gaze burned into him, he could feel, and he absolutely had to do something. So he knelt down and pulled at her white sneakers, gently, taking his time. The smell of them wafted to his nose, though not strong, and he wanted to play them right at his face, but he knew he couldn't. Musky, earthy tones came to him, and he knew it came from her walking outside for so long.<br/>
“What are you doing?” she questioned, her nose scrunched up.<br/>
Her shoes fell to the ground, and Sasuke ignored his desire one more to sniff them. Instead, he placed his fingers under her pink-socked right foot and began to lightly tickle it, skirting his fingertips over her heel. She started to twitch in her restraints, stifling her laughter.<br/>
Sasuke then moved to the ball of her foot, to her toes, teasing between them, and she couldn't hold back her laughter.<br/>
“Please, stop!” she begged, but Sasuke continued.<br/>
“Tell me who you work for,” he casually said, moving between the bottom of her foot and the top.<br/>
“Nobody, I'm just – ha! - just a reporter! Ha! Haha! Hmph,” she managed between jolts of laughter. Her eyes watered some as he tickled her.<br/>
He asked once more, fingers dancing, but she still insisted.<br/>
“I'm sick of wasting time!” Diedara snapped, turning away from the two of them and heading for the door. “You can figure it out. I don't care who she works for. She's just some dumb girl!”<br/>
With that, Diedara was out the door, slamming it. Sasuke sighed, removing his hand as much as he didn't want to, and placed her sneakers back on her feat. He then removed her blindfold.<br/>
“Can you take me down from here, at least?”<br/>
Sasuke shrugged.<br/>
“You won't talk, so no, I won't.”<br/>
Sakura shrugged, and Sasuke decided to sit in there a while in case she decided she was going to admit who she worked for. Instead, though, as he stared out the window, she fell asleep, snoring softly into the dark room. Sasuke glanced over her, again looking at her feet, a bit embarrassed about his interest in them.<br/>
The feeling burned in him, and he couldn't really hold it off anymore. Quietly, he stepped over to where Sakura rested, and leaned down to her hung feet. Sharply and without hesitation, he gave a quick inhale, letting the scent of her foot fill his nose. It was a strong smell, filling his senses, and he loved it.<br/>
He leaned in further, giving another sniff, so hard it left him light headed. Plush fabric teased his fingertips, fitting of a woman as beautiful as her. They enticed him, brought him to a new plane of happiness, and he had to smell them. It had been brewing in him for too long, so strong that he almost lost it a number of times. So, he leaned in, letting the smell overtake him, and it overtook him so much that he accidentally leaned in too much, his nose hitting her foot, her sock stuffing it. Almost in instinct, his tongue fell from his mouth to the top of her socked feet, and he felt the thrill of it, an erection forming in his pants.<br/>
“What are you doing?” Sakura's voice shocked him, and he leaped back and fell on the floor.<br/>
“I was uh, checking if your feet were okay. Maybe they were dirty, or needed cleaned. You've been here all day, especially after walking around.<br/>
Sakura smiled, and laughed a bit.<br/>
“What were you going to wash it with, your tongue?”<br/>
Sasuke turned away from her, feeling himself very hard in his pants. He was embarrassed beyond reason now, but he was going to try to stay strong.<br/>
“You're interesting,” she said, smiling. “I won't tell anyone. It's okay.”<br/>
He felt only mildly reassured.<br/>
After Sasuke's erection died down, his embarrassment died too, and he began to talk to Sakura. She was very easy to talk to, and he was glad she was okay with him sniffing her feet. He wondered if she enjoyed it too, and hoped she did, another erection trying to form at the thought of her enjoying his interest in her feet.<br/>
“So, do you really work for someone?” It seemed like a dumb question, but he felt their tension had eased some.<br/>
“Nobody. I'm not lying. I'm just some reporter who wants a story.”<br/>
“There's no story here,” he assured her.<br/>
“Maybe not, but it's better than nothing. People these days like any bit of drama.”<br/>
Sasuke shrugged.<br/>
“The Akatsuki are just a petty gang. They like money. Though they've done some brutal things for that.” Brutal things Sasuke was going to uncover and make them pay for.<br/>
“You're one of them, you know,” she teased.<br/>
He tensed up.<br/>
“Yeah, but I'm realistic. I'm trying to make them better. It's why I came in. I wanted to be a part of something bigger, even if it needed help.”<br/>
He hoped she believed him – and then wondered why he even had concern. She was just a nobody who the gang hated, so there was no threat.<br/>
“That's bold of you,” she said sarcastically.<br/>
“It's something,” he retorted.<br/>
They both smiled at that.<br/>
By the end of the night, he really enjoyed Sakura's company, and hated the position she was in. He knew if he tried to release her, he'd be outed to the gang and his life would be in danger. He would let her down from the ceiling though, but still make her be tied in a corner of the room.<br/>
He decided to sleep on the floor in her room, and would give the excuse he was guarding her. And he was, but he wasn't really trying to guard the facility from her. He wanted her to be safe. With that ease on his mind, the two of them fell asleep.<br/>
The next day, Diedara and another gang member came back into the room to interrogate her some more. Sasuke immediately offered to do this, and again took up what he was doing yesterday. He removed her shoes, then her socks, and let his fingers work over her heels and toes. She giggled, “Please stop! Mmph!” and jerked in her restraints, and swore she knew nothing every time the gang members asked her.<br/>
Diedara and the other gang member stepped outside the room to discuss what to do, because nothing they did broke her. Maybe she wasn't a part of an enemy gang. Maybe she was really good at hiding her cause. She was a new body and therefore had to be treated with suspicion.<br/>
As they talked, Sasuke leaned in to her bare feet and kissed them, switching between the two of them, sniffing as he did.<br/>
“I'll take care of you. They won't hurt you,” he swore, still kissing her feet, planting little kisses on her toes and heel.<br/>
She thanked him, and the two men came in and told Sasuke to let her down for now, but keep her in the room until they made a plan. They were going to see if she had family to pay ransom on her.<br/>
Sasuke agreed to watch her still, but as he said this, he knew he had another plan in mind. He was going to help her escape tonight. Well, he was still thinking on it. He had worked hard to reach the point in the gang he was at, being a respected lead team member. He had taken part in crime. It was a lot of work that he would risk for her. However, she had been very kind to him about his fetish. She listened to him, and talked to him, even after dealing with the cruel and rude gang. And maybe, helping her would be worth it.<br/>
Again, he told himself, she had been very kind to him, saying nothing about him licking her foot outright, and he wanted to return the favor for her.. So, when the group was asleep, he told her he was going to help her because of how she had treated him, and undid her ropes. His heart beat in his ears, loudly, aggressively.<br/>
She thanked him, and the two quietly stepped out of the room. Sasuke kept his wits strong, listening for other members, knowing his life was at risk. They went up another hall, turned towards the exit door, when Sasuke felt himself be tackled to the ground with a thud.<br/>
“You're a traitor! I knew it!” It was Diedara, pinning Sasuke to the ground.<br/>
Sasuke tried to fight, but there were other members of the gang to hold him down. Quickly, they carried him back to the room Sakura had been tied in. Sasuke didn't even noticed what had happened to her and was a bit worried.<br/>
To his dismay, he saw Sakura standing proudly at the other side of the room, with his gang members around her. Her arms were resting on her hips and she had a wicked grin.<br/>
“I knew you were a traitor!” Diedara shouted at him. Sasuke had no rebuttal, because Diedara was right.<br/>
“You're dumb,” Sakura said. “Giving yourself out that easily. I was a part of the Akatsuki long before you, but I had been gone working in other towns. I was just playing victim to find out who was working on the inside. Cops always knew where we were. They had to have a rat.”<br/>
“I'm not a cop!”<br/>
Sakura walked up to him lazily, and smiled. Sasuke could see a wild look in her eye, and knew she intended to get revenge. What he wondered was how she would do that. Would she used his secrets against him, now?<br/>
Sakura, without much word, peeled his shoes off and tossed them to the ground. Her fingers worked under his own toes and arch of his foot, tickling them.<br/>
“Oh yes you are. Admit it.”<br/>
“No!”<br/>
She hooked a finger under his arch and wriggled it, just a bit, and he jerked at the feeling. The jerk rattled his spine and limbs.<br/>
“Mph, no! Please just leave me alone!”<br/>
“Fuck off!”<br/>
“Say it, big boy,” she demanded, still grinning. She tickled more aggressively, so much so that he couldn't breath.<br/>
She traced her fingers along his sides, up to his armpits, and gently tickled them before speeding up her pace. Sasuke writhed under her, painfully, squealing almost.<br/>
“Hmmmmm!”<br/>
“Say it!”<br/>
Sasuke had had enough in that moment, and yelped, loudly, at a jolt of shock from being tickled.<br/>
“I'm a cop! I am! Just stop!”<br/>
None of the members seemed surprise, though, and Sakura didn't stop, going back to his feet. As she did this, she would tickle his thighs some, stopping at his hips just to make him writhe under her. He was flushed now, face burning red hot, and his hair was in a sticky mess around his forehead.<br/>
“You know this loser has a foot fetish?” she taunted. The other members laughed at him.<br/>
“She's lying!”<br/>
“You lied about being a cop, so we know you're lying about this.”<br/>
She tickled him more, aggressively, using both her hands on both of his feet. He laughed some and writhed.<br/>
“I don't! Stop trusting her!”<br/>
Both her hands worked on both of his feet.<br/>
“Hehe!” he tried to muffle, but barely could.<br/>
“Admit it! Freak!”<br/>
“Hm!”<br/>
A few more movements of her. She had stamina, and seemed like she could keep this up for a long time. He felt anxious. Sweaty. Hot. He was miserable.<br/>
And so, he had to give in, because he absolutely could not stand the feeling of her tickling him. So he shouted it,<br/>
“I do! I'm sorry! I have a foot fetish!”<br/>
At this moment, Diedara took his chance to get his own revenge on him, and walked up to him, looking Sasuke directly in the eyes as he shoved his hands into his exposed armpits. Sasuke spat and cursed, trying to hold strong, but he couldn't hold on and admitted to being a cop to everyone, as well as his foot fetish. They tickled him just a bit longer before stepping back.<br/>
“Yes, I'm a cop, and yes, I have a foot fetish,” he softly said.<br/>
Diedara walked up to Sasuke, casually, and took a hand full of his hair, tilting his head back so Diedara could take a good look at him.<br/>
Diedara instructed the group to change Sasuke's restraints, having him in a chair with his back to the floor, chair on the ground, and his feet propped up on another chair.<br/>
Then, Diedara grinned, sitting on Sasuke's chest for a moment. Sasuke gasped.<br/>
“Pathetic,” was all Diedara said, then placing his filthy feet on Sasuke's chest, stomping them as he sat near Sasuke's legs.<br/>
A leather belt slid out of Diedara's pants, and he began to slap at Sasuke's bare feet with it, obviously enjoying himself. Sasuke said very little.<br/>
“So you like the taste of feet?” Diedara then asks smuggly. “Tell me how you like mine!”<br/>
He slipped his shoes off, tossing them to the ground, and again sat at Sasuke's feet, shoving his feet into Sasuke's face. They stunk and seemed a bit dirty. Sasuke hated this, and the smell, and wanted to yell, but couldn't as the feet were pressed firmly to his mouth. He did enjoy Sakura's feet, as he liked girl's feet, but not mens'.<br/>
Between shoving his own feet in Sasuke's face, he would also tickle Sasuke's feet. Sasuke was gasping for air near the end of it, trying not to laugh, unable to contain himself. Diedara would give him a few seconds to breath, then would continue to humiliate Sasuke further.<br/>
Sasuke finally cracked, admitting to everyone in the room everything the police force had gathered in their investigation so far. He told them everything he had learned and how he intended to use it against them. He felt humiliated.<br/>
Sakura laughed as he gave his confession, loving how well they had broken him. Sasuke hated that. He hated everything happening to him.<br/>
One of the members came up to him and shoved their fingers again his chin and neck, hooking it, jerking it back and forth. The fingernail on the member's finger was rough, but the fingertip was soft, that familiar prickly sense of tickling against his skin. Another member went for his hips, and he wanted to jerk and writhe, but all he could do was wriggle and laugh, mumbling curses under his breath.<br/>
“I'm not done yet,” Diedara said, shoving his socked feet into Sasuke's feet. “I want you to suck my toes, and good.”<br/>
Sasuke wanted to argue against it, but he knew he wasn't in a position to do that. Begrudgingly, he closed his eyes and began to lick Diedara's socks, sometimes sucking on them. They were gross, wet and stunk, tasting bitter.<br/>
“Take them off,” Diedara hummed, and Sasuke again listened, biting the sock off to reveal disgusting feet that were covered in dirt and sweat. Sasuke knew what Diedara wanted, and he didn't even give Diedara the chance to command it, letting his tongue slide between Diedara's nasty toes, over his heel and arch, to the ball of his foot. Sasuke licked every inch of them, though he did so with reserve, completely obvious he wasn't enjoying himself.<br/>
The feet tasted sweaty, and there were bits of dirt along them. The pungent smell assaulted Sasuke's senses, his body still burning from disdain.<br/>
“Do you like my feet?” he questioned.<br/>
“No!” Sasuke muffled.<br/>
Sakura came over and tickled him under his arm pits some, demanding he admit he liked Dierdara's feet. Who would like this man's feet? The disgusting, unwashed limbs were repulsive. Sasuke truly didn't like them, though, but after the intense, unending torment, he said he did. He said it loudly, with a pleading voice.<br/>
“I like them! Just stop!”<br/>
But they didn't stop. Diedara, Sakura, and the rest obviously enjoyed what they were doing to him, all grinning, huddling around him with an air of revenge and sadism.<br/>
The rest of the night was spent with the group taking turns tickling him. His arm pits, his feet, every piece they could touch. Their fingers skittered around his feet, up his arms, under his armpits. He writhed and hated it, the group mocking him for his foot fetish. His body was sore and sensitive after his immense tickle torture, his armpits sweaty and hot, his feet itchy.<br/>
After the group was done, Diedara shoved his dirty sock in Sasuke's mouth, his fellow members cutting off Sasuke's cloths until he was just in his underwear in the cold room. Diedara assured Sasuke he was going to send him to the police headquarters just like tha tin the morning, sock and all.<br/>
“You're disgusting. Who likes feet, really? That's just nasty. I always knew you were a freak,” Diedara spat at him. “I always hated you. I'm glad to see you got what you deserved.”<br/>
Sasuke sat in the chair in the room, the sock still in his mouth. He nearly wanted to cry, having all he was undone in just a few short hours. His hard work. His fetish. Everything had gone to the dirt, and he just wanted to curl up and die.<br/>
Sakura entered the room, and Sasuke didn't bother to look at her, angry for her admitting his secret to the entire gang he had worked under for months.<br/>
“How are you?” she asked sarcastically. He didn't respond, sock in his mouth.<br/>
She came up to him, smiled, and took the sock out of his mouth for him. A few small tears had formed on his face, and she used the nasty sock to wipe them off. At that moment, Sasuke wasn't sure what he was feeling. Upset? Happy? Did it really matter what he felt?<br/>
“Aw, so sad. Grow up. Welcome to the real world.”<br/>
She touched his face, but he still didn't reply. To his absolute surprise, she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, after what his mouth had been through, and his stomach fluttered.<br/>
“I have good news for you,” she said. “I've been working under a special group, whose name I won't tell you, trying to learn things about the Akatsuki for myself. I'm trying to take them down. I want their team, their money, all of it.”<br/>
Sasuke's eyes were wide.<br/>
“If you're against them, why did you tell them about my secret?”<br/>
Sakura sighed, almost as if she were irritated and had no time for him.<br/>
“Well, one, I have to make them think I'm on their side. But two, I don't care what I have to do to get what I want.”<br/>
Sasuke was a bit angry at her selfishness, especially since he had done little aside from respect her, but at least also respected her cause. She was honest. Somewhat.<br/>
“Anyway, I'm out of here.”<br/>
Sakura pulled a small knife out of her pocket and tossed it to his feet, the metal making a loud clank on the cold floor. He worried someone would hear, but after a moment of waiting, nobody came through the doors.<br/>
“Good luck getting out of here. And man up some,” she told him, winking before she left him in the room, naked, cold, but feeling a bit better than before.<br/>
There was a spot in his mind that wondered why she wouldn't just cut him free, but he figured it was right in line with who she was. So quietly, trying to not make noise, he scooted himself up to the knife, picking it up between his big toe and smaller toes. It fell a few times, but he finally managed to get it between both his feet.<br/>
It was frustrating at first, as he kept trying to cut his ropes at an awkward angle, bent over. Each failed attempt brought him an hour closer to being shamed by the gang he was a part of just a day before. He had to get out. at some point. This fueled him to work harder, and slice faster, and after another hour of hard work, the ropes had been sliced thing, to the point he slammed his wrists against the back of his chair, freeing him.<br/>
He stood, freed, and again thought on Sakura. He had no idea how to feel about her. She seemed a bit too arrogant, but at the same time, she did free him. How did he feel? Did he want to see her again, or maybe even fight her one day? He realized he had no time to consider his feelings, still on a race to escape. And so, sneaking away, barefoot and naked, he escaped the facility in the cold dead of night. The entire way out, his heart pounded in his ears. With little time left to spare as a sentry walked near the fence he crawled under, he prepared himself for another day of uncertainty.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>